Chem Lab
by leopardsnow
Summary: Deidara teaches Pein that HCl dissolves clothes. More specifically, Sakura's clothes. One-shot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Author's Note: There is lemon. If you do not like it, please don't read it. This is rated M for a reason.**

 **Sakura**

 _Chemistry lab 2046, Leigh Hall, room 170. Bring safety goggles, sponge, small towel, sharpie. Wear long pants, preferably jeans, and laced up shoes. An apron is optional, but you are encouraged to protect your clothes and your person. You will be assigned a partner at the beginning of class. Please arrive promptly, as your spot may be forfeit if you do not show up for check in. Good luck! Professor Kurenai_

Sakura looked up from her note, mentally going over the list of supplies she had. Even though it was the fifth class she had attended, she still liked to be prepared. Being an very exceptional college student, she slightly regretted not purchasing an apron, but also being very broke college student (scholarships only paid for so much) and knowing she would never be so foolish as to spill acid on herself, she had opted to save the money. But she always wore decent undergarments, just in case.

That would never happen, though. She was careful, and Pein, her orange haired, heavily pierced, totally hot lab partner was just as meticulous as she was. So far, they had gotten full points on each assignment, and studying with him after classes was the highlight of her day. Sure, she was a bit younger than him (she a sophomore, he a junior) but they got along like a house on fire. Her intellect, her drive, and her fiery temper had impressed him, the pinkette knew, and he had taken her under his wing, insuring that she, having skipped Chemistry 2045, was caught up and understanding the material. Sakura smirked to herself. He needn't have worried. Half the time, she was explaining things to him!

Donning her safety goggles and pulling her cherry colored hair into a bun, she walked into the lab and immediately started pulling out the supplies needed for the class. Today, they would be testing unknown acids for sulfur and chlorine and categorizing them. Not hard as long as they didn't get the bottles confused, for putting the wrong lids on each sample could cause contamination and give them a false reading. Walking happily towards the stock window, she smiled at Kiba, who was working the counter, and held out the list of items she would need. A pipet, a buret, some test tubes, and of course some testing strips. And beakers. She would need several beakers too.

Collecting her supplies and walking back to her station, she began setting up.

A hug from behind startled her, causing her to squeal and fumble with one of the beakers, almost dropping it until a warm hand steadied her.

"Sorry, Sakura." A familiar voice rumbled.

"Pein! Stop sneaking up on me! Luckily," she shot a glare at him "I already have most of the things set up, so we can commence with the testing. You should be very thankful the responsible partner is the one who's always here first!"

Pein gave her a look, smiling and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry? You're also the best lab partner I ever had, and…"

"Oh, stop with the flattery already. Let's get started."

As she worked, Sakura reflected on how she had met Pein. She had feelings for him, and knew he liked her too, but they both had trouble showing deep emotions, let alone take a casual friendship to the next level. It had taken some effort to get Pein out of his shell, but she knew he was loyal, kind, thoughtful, intelligent… _Not to mention HOT!_ Inner chimed in. **Well, that too** she agreed, smiling a little to herself. They had exchanged contact information, being lab partners and all, and occasional texting turned into conversation, conversation had turned into hanging out, and hanging out had turned into kissing in the library before they both chickened out and filed the incident away under "Things that Never Actually Happened but will think about all the time and wished had progressed." A light blush stained her cheeks as she thought about the feel of his firm, perfect lips against hers. Being no stranger to the occasional hook up, she wished now that the kissing incident had grown into something more. In fact, she wished her entire relationship with Pein had grown into something more.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Sakura, Sakura, I'm so sorry oh my god…" The panicked voice snapped her out of daydreamy thoughts. _What the hell just happened?_ Then, she felt it. The damp clothing. A second later, the burning sensation that occurs when 12M Hydrochloric acid comes into contact with skin made itself very well known.

 **Pein**

He heard his lab partner shriek and saw her run for the shower. Deidara was cowering on the ground, head in his hands and muttering "Oh my god, oh my god…" repeatedly. The broken glass on the ground, along with the binder someone had dropped and left as a tripping hazard, told the whole story. Pein, having just come back from the stock window, felt a surge of fear wash through him.

"WHAT WAS IN THE BEAKER?" he roared, picking Deidara up by the collar.

"12 mole…HCl, yeah… I'm so sorr-" Pein dropped him to the ground and sprinted for the stock window, jumping over a counter in the process.

"What on earth….?" Kiba started to ask, only to be cut off by a furious Pein.

"GET ME SOME SODIUM BICARBONATE!" Kiba looked at him in panic, understanding immediately what is was for, and flashed to the cabinet, pulling out a large carton of plain baking soda.

Pein snatched it from his hands and ran towards the running shower, praying he wasn't too late.

 **Sakura**

 _I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay._ She told herself, trying to ward off an incoming panic attack. Deidara had spilled the acid on her back, so her face was in no danger. The real problem now was that she was in nothing but her undergarments and socks, shoes discarded on the floor in her effort to get her pants off.

The acid, in typical HCl fashion, had completely destroyed her clothes. They lay on the floor, slowly dissolving as water rushed over them. Soon, Sakura knew, the only thing left of her jeans would be the metal zipper.

She looked up, finding that her classmates were staring at her, wide eyed. Neji looked incredibly confused, Hidan was trying desperately not to laugh, and Itachi gave her blank look, as if wondering why she had suddenly undressed without explanation during chemistry lab. Sakura, ashamed, began to cry silently, covering herself with her arms as best she could, and pointed down at her smoking clothes as they disintegrated.

"Sakura!" Pein appeared beside her, holding out the baking soda. _"_ Are you hurt? Did it get on your skin?" He was as close to panicking as she had ever heard him. A small chuckle, a side effect of shock, she guessed, somehow managed to escape her lips.

"No, only my clothes are ruined." Her voice sounded foreign, flat and empty. Should she be concerned? Maybe she was more shocked than she first realized. "My back got some of it but it's fine now."

Pein turned to gaze at her, his unusual ringed eyes widening as he realized she was not wearing much at all. Sakura nearly laughed at the blush dotting on his cheeks, but the side that was overcome with embarrassment won and she curled into herself, only to have something soft and warm thrown at her.

Pein's shirt.

 **Pein**

"I'll get it wet…" she protested, much to his displeausre, trying to hand the garment back to him. He gave her a patronizing look.

"Put it on."

"But…"

"Put the shirt on." Pein snapped, glaring at his fellow classmates until he stared them into submission. They would not be permitted to gawk at _his_ lab partner. In fact, he was trying very hard not to gawk himself as Sakura pulled his shirt over her head, giving everyone an eyeful of her creamy breasts, toned stomach, and shapely hips. She was obviously embarrassed, if her flushed face was anything to go by, but knew she was thankful that it was only her clothes that were ruined.

"Where the fuck is the TA?" Hidan blurted out, breaking the awkward silence. Pein glanced around, finding that no one would meet his gaze. Pleased, he turned toward Sakura, pulling her now shivering form (he knew the shower water was cold) into his own.

"Kisame said he had personal business to attend to." Itachi said flatly. "Something about an ich breakout in his marine aquarium."

Deidara, having recovered enough to take the baking soda and neutralize the acid he had spilled, shuffled over, obviously contrite. The pinkette was a favorite in the classroom.

"Sakura, I…"

"Shut up, Deidara." Pein interrupted him. "She knows it was an accident." Sakura nodded morosely in agreement.

"But…"

"I said shut up, Deidara." He glared at his fellows. "I am taking Sakura home. Deidara, you will finish our assignment." He looked down at his partner, who had now buried her face in his chest. "Someone should inform Kisame. He will understand, I'm sure." The concealed threat loomed over every member in the room. Being the president of the Akatsuki fraternity sometimes had its perks.

Still holding Sakura, Pein grabbed her stuff and his, and ushered her out the laboratory door.

 **Sakura**

Even though she was wringing wet and shivering with cold, Sakura couldn't help but stare at the chiseled abdomen of her lab partner, and a second later, being pulled into his form, she instinctively curled into the warmth but was certainly not oblivious to the delicious, firm pectoral muscles she was currently pressed against.

Distantly hearing Pein give instructions, she allowed herself to be led out the door, then be picked up bridal style and carried to Pein's car. He held her gently, and the sophomore couldn't help but admire his perfectly formed biceps and yummy forearms that supported her weight without effort. She sighed happily as Pein lowered her into the passenger's seat of his Jeep, but then shooed him away and buckled her seatbelt. _Seriously, he's acting like a freaking mother hen._

"Pein, thank you so much for the shirt. I…" Here she stumbled over her words " I… You've always been there for me."

Pein turned to look at her, his curious ringed eyes full of an emotion she had only seen after she had broken off their first and only kiss. "I would do anything for you, Sakura." he said at last.

A second later, they had pulled up to her apartment. He walked her inside, and gave her a long hug.

"Thank God you're okay." he murmured into her hair, relishing the clean strawberry scent of her skin, reluctant to let go. She was startled to say the least, but when he tried to pull away, she pulled him back, keeping him in place.

"Pein?" she said softly "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." The conviction in his voice was all she needed to hear.

"Make love to me."

She buried her hand inside his bright orange hair, and pulled him down to her, and as her lips met his, she could feel the hidden spark that flickered in between them become a flame. And Sakura, being quite the little vixen deep inside, intended to stoke the fire.

 **Pein**

 _Am I dreaming?_ He had these dreams all too often, of her form pressed against his, of her moans in his ear, of her legs wrapped around him. He would then wake, hot and throbbing, and a cold shower, more often than not, would fail to quench the burn.

He was not. This was too real, too perfect. A torrent of emotion swamped him, and he held her tighter, seizing control over their kiss, his lips pressing against hers, then moving down to nuzzle her neck and crush her against him, successfully drawing a throaty moan from his pink haired temptress.

Most often, his brief encounters with the other sex would be nothing but a roll in the sheets, each only seeking physical satisfaction. They would leave after, sated, but never staying. He felt nothing but desire for their bodies, for the sweet feel of their flesh against his. Not for _them. They_ meant nothing. But _her._ He wanted _her._ Her sweet bubbly personality, her fiery temper, her perfect body and her flaming emerald eyes. He wanted her by his side, to show her that he was right for her, that he would always catch her if she fell.

He slowly stripped his shirt off her form, growing weak at the knees as she kissed his lips, his neck, down to his chest and the waistband of his uncomfortably tight pants. She licked a slow trail back up, leaving a burning path in her wake. He groaned, then lifted her and carried her to her bed, determined to show the best of what he had to offer. Pein unclasped her bra, gently kissed, then licked, then nibbled her breasts, making sure each nipple was standing at full attention.

She reciprocated, biting lightly at his nipples and neck in a way that made blood shoot straight down to his belt. Carefully, tenderly, he pulled down her lavender panties, kissing from her nape to her apex, then a slow, firm lick upwards. His reward was a deep, heady moan. Reveling in the sound, he continued until she bucked against him, her breath coming in panting gasps.

"It's my turn, now." She sighed, and amused, he let her have her way. Shimmying out of his pants and boxers in a smooth motion, he lay on his side, pulling her against him so he could kiss her throat.

"What part about my turn don't you understand?"

 **Sakura**

It had been a naughty move, on her part, but when the days events crashed down on her, Sakura was very, very glad she had finally gotten Pein where she really wanted him. He was a generous lover to be sure, and she was wet and so, so ready for him. Yet, it seemed he was going to do all the work, and with her, that kind of thing was not okay.

Sakura Haruno strongly believed in doing her fair share.

Pushing at his shoulder, Sakura convinced him to lay on his back, and in one swift move, she straddled him, grinding against him in a way that send a wave of pleasure shooting up her spine. Pein gave in with a raspy moan, and she smirked down on him, loving the feeling of having such a powerful, attractive, dynamic man between her legs.

"I do enjoy being on top, you know." Sakura purred. With that, she let him sink into her, taking all of him into her tight passage. Dual groans came from both her and the orange haired man below her, and she began to ride him skillfully, her stomach muscles and legs in perfect sync, flexing and bending in wonderful ways as she clenched down on him, grinding and moving in small circles, feeling her eyes drift closed as the wonderful sensations began to build.

Suddenly, she was on her back, Pein's smoky eyes, hungry and predatory looking, gazed into her own jade irises, and without words, she knew that he was done playing games and would be in charge now. He drove into her mercilessly, causing a muffled scream to rise in her throat as he hit the perfect spot over and over. His hands massaged her breasts, plucking at her nipples, and every time he lowered his face to hers they engaged in a heavy, lustful kiss, each battling the other for dominance as their tongues danced together in a wonderful, sensual ballet.

She came without warning, her walls clenching down upon him, taking him with her into oblivion where they rose and fell together. She cried out, and he uttered a soft curse before collapsing beside her and pulling her into his chest.

"Would you care to get dinner tonight?" Pein's chest rumbled, and a slight shiver ran through her body at the sound of his husky baritone.

"I would love too." Sitting up, she smiled back at her crush. "If you're anything to go by though, I'm probably looking a little… ravaged, so I'll need to shower."

"You are probably right…"

"Oh, and Pein?" She gave him a devious look. "I'm very big on saving water, so I'll need you to join me. For environmental purposes, you understand."

She watched his eyes widen, satisfied at the surprised look on his face.

She winked. He understood alright.


End file.
